The Truth Hurts (Rewritten)
by BannanGodis
Summary: Team Rocket's Boss Giovanni take Ash from his mother and have him locked up all day in his room. But one day Ash meet a Pikachu, Ash and Pikachu becomes best friends. But after Ash and Pikachu escaped from Giovanni and Team Rocket, they don't gave up! Team Rocket want Ash! (This story is rewritten from my second story of the same name)
1. All Is Not As It Seems

**_Hello all my readers, I was going to write about my "most popular" story, I hope you will like it! :)_**

_All the police officers were looking for the organization that had made so much trouble in the peaceful Kanto Region, but the police will never find the organization's headquarters. For the organization's boss has done something like no other: Team Rocket's boss had hidden and waiting for the right opportunity to attack._

_Team Rocket's boss had been hiding deep inside a forest. __None of the people who lived in Kanto ventured near that part of the forest. Rumors said it haunted, but of course it was a false rumor that Giovanni had spread throughout the entire Region._

_Like all the other evil organizations, Team Rocket wants to take over the world with powerful Pokémon. But Giovanni had a new strategy. He didn't use Pokémon for his "take over the world plan." No, he used a boy._

_This boy wasn't older than fourteen years old. His hair was tousled and black as the night. His eyes were like light brown chocolate, and on his cheeks he had small lightning bolt birthmarks. This boy's name was Ash. Ash Ketchum._

_Giovanni had, for some strange reason, raised this boy like his own nephew. Nobody knew what Team Rocket's boss had planned for the fourteen year old boy... But one thing they knew for sure: Giovanni had big plans for the boy._

_Ash had lived in the same room for years, and he barely got to leave it. Why did he leave the room? All he needed was already here! He had a bed__that was hard as a stone, a toilet that was pretty clean, a sink,__and a shower. When he needed food, someone brought it to him. Ash could sit alone in his room for days- No, weeks on end, but had always a big smile. He thought everyone else lived this same way. If he only knew how wrong he had been all these years..._

**The Truth Hurts  
All Is Not As It Seems  
Ca.1 Present Times**

* * *

The great Giovanni sat in a large room. One might think was a dining room for the king and queen. He looked at the most important leaders of their evil associations. All were at this important meeting, even those who didn't live in this Region. At the table sat the leaders of Team Galactic, Team Aqua, Team Magma and himself. All the criminal leaders had come except for Team Plasma's leader. He lived all the way in Unova, so he didn't come to the meeting.

"So Giovanni, what was so important that you had to disrupt our... Business?" asked a man with red hair. He was the leader of Team Magma.

"Yes, we were so close to catching the powerful Kyogre!" cried the leader of Team Aqua as he glared at his "enemy".

"It was nothing compared to what I did before this meeting! I caught almost Dialga and Palkia. I was so close to getting my perfect world!" whined the blue-haired leader of Sinnoh's evil organization.

Giovanni sat there with his eyes closed. To think that adult men could sound like small children! And criminal leaders at that! He opened his eyes and slammed his hands on the table to get everyone's attention. He succeeded and all the other leaders stopped at each other and looked at Team Rocket's boss.

"I didn't call you here to yell at each other. I think we should combine our organizations to have a greater chance of succeeding in our goals." Giovanni explained coldly. His voice sounded like that of the devil.

"I'd rather beat myself up then team up with Team Aqua! Never in my life!" Exclaimed the Groudon-loving Maxie. Archie stood up and stared at Team Magma's leader.

"If you think I want to work with you, you can go die in a hole! I would rather die than work with you!" Team Magma and Team Aqua could agree on something after all! Unfortunately, they both agreed they couldn't work together.

Giovanni sighed and concluded that Team Magma and Team Aqua were lost causes. He then cast his eyes upon Cyrus.

"Want to join my plan to take over the world?" Giovanni asked, but Cyrus just shook his head as a no. Giovanni growled. Would he have to do it all alone?

"My destiny isn't to take over the world. My destiny is to create a perfect world," Cyrus explained as he and the other leaders headed to the door. Now there was only one organization that he could trust.

* * *

Ash lay alone in his bed and looked up at the ceiling. Up on the ceiling, Ash had glued some stickers there. He had set up those Pokémon stickers when he was younger than he was now.

"_Why can't uncle Giovanni__let me leave my room? I've been here for years... Have I done something wrong? Does he hate me? I never get the chance to ask because never enters my room,"_ Ash thought sadly. He had thought about this for years. Then he heard someone put a key in the keyhole to enter the room. Ash sat up with the best posture he could manage. If it was his uncle that wanted to see him, he wanted to look the best possible. Into the room came a man wearing a black uniform with a big red "R" on his chest. Ash sighed and looked sadly at the man.

"Your uncle wants to talk to you." Did he just say... Ash couldn't believe his ears, his busy uncle actually wanted to talk to him! Ash jumped up from the bed and smiled at the man, who rolled his eyes and grabbed Ash's arm. The man pulled Ash through the corridors. He didn't have to pull very much since Ash went voluntarily. They stopped in front of a door that Ash hadn't seen in many years: the door that would lead him to his uncle.

"Stay here, I'll speak with your… Uncle and say you are here," the man said as he walked into the room. Ash stayed outside the door and waited to enter.

Then Ash heard suddenly something. It didn't sound like a human or like a machine... What could it be? The more Ash thought about it, the more he wanted to find out what it was! Eventually, the curious boy couldn't resist the temptation to solve this mystery! Ash ran after the sound which lead him to the steps heading to the basement. His uncle had said more than a hundred times that he was to never go down there, but Ash couldn't stop now. He was so close to solving the mystery! His uncle would to thank him because he found out what the mysterious sound was.

Ash walked down the stairs slowly. He was worried that some of the guards would catch him. After a few steps, he began to walk down faster. He felt happy. He had dared to do something new! His uncle would be so proud of him!

Ash opened a door and went into the room. When he closed the door, all of the dust flew off of it, revealing a sign that read "PROHIBITED." Ash lit the lamp and saw lots of sheets. Some were covering something. What did his uncle conceal under all these sheets? Ash walked up to one of the sheets and pulled it away from the hidden object. Ash stared in shock at what had been hidden under the sheet. It was a cage filled with pokemon. Some were even seriously injured. Ash walked over to another sheet, pulling it off. Every single one was the same result.

Pokémon.

Pokémon!

Pokémon!

Did his uncle know about this? How could he do so in such cases? He had a Pokémon he loved. Ash looked in all the cages and saw that all Pokémon who were in the cages had given up. Ash then heard the same voice as before! He looked through all cages and saw a yellow mouse with a lightning bolt-shaped tail. Ash smiled at the little mouse. It hadn't given up yet. Ash walked over to the cage the mouse was in. When the yellow mouse saw him, sparks flew from his red cheeks.

"Hey! I'm not going to hurt you! I just want to help," Ash explained nervously. He didn't want to admit it, but he was worried that the yellow mouse would shock him. Ash began to try to break the padlock, but he wasn't strong enough. The mouse looked at the boy who was trying to save him.

"Pika?" it whispered doubtfully. He didn't know if this boy was with the wicked men who had kidnapped him from his home.

"I'm Ash, what's your name?"

"Pi.. Pikachu.."

"So your name is Pikachu?"

"Pika," replied Pikachu with a hesitant nod. He thought that the boy seemed okay, but he didn't dare take the chance.

After a while, Ash managed to liberate the weakened Pikachu from the cage. Pikachu walked slowly out of the cage and went up to his rescuer. He smiled at the boy, and the boy smiled back.

"Come on, we must help the others!" Ash said as he ran to another cage. Pikachu nodded and ran after the excited boy.

-oOo-

"Sir!" saluted the man who had been tasked to retrieve his nephew, but Giovanni couldn't see Ash somewhere.

"Where is my nephew?" Giovanni demanded strictly. The man swallowed his saliva in fear. How could he tell him that the boy had disappeared?

"Ehm.. I told him to wait for me outside the door, but when I came back, I couldn't find him anywhere. I'm sorry Sir that I have failed yo-" He didn't finish his miserable excuse before a loud warning alarm howled across Team Rocket's headquarters. Giovanni knew what the alarm meant. Someone had freed all the Pokémon. He clicked a button, and a few seconds later his most trusted Team Rocket agents entered the room.

"Sir, you called?" inquired the blonde woman. She showed great respect to her boss by kneeling in front of him.

"Did something that happen? This alarm has never gone off before," said the green haired man who was kneeling next to his female partner.

"Go to the cargo hold and bring me the traitor. Do you understood?" clarified Giovanni. He really hated traitors.. It is always so messy and bloody..

"Sir!" Cried the woman and the man, who quickly ran out of the room. Giovanni nodded and sat on his king-like chair, petting his faithful and single Pokémon friend behind the ear.

The blonde woman and her anxious partner entered the elevator. When they walked out of the elevator, they saw the one sight they never thought they would see. The two Team Rocket agents saw their boss's nephew, but not only that. The boy had freed all their Pokémon!

"Cassidy..-" the man began. Cassidy silenced him and smiled.

"We are lucky Butch. We'll be able to harm the boy, but the boss won't get mad at us!" Butch nodded. He really hated that spoiled boy.

"We won't be able to hurt him. We need to bring the boy to the boss." Cassidy sighed. She hated it when her male partner was right.

"Fine, we'll take him and catch all the Pokémon again." Cassidy picked up a red white Pokéball and threw it gently in front of her. A red light came out of the Pokéball and a Ariados appeared.

"Pretend to be injured, and when the little boy tries to help you, use Spider Web on him. If any of the other Pokémon trying to help the boy stand in your way, crush them." Ariados nodded and walked away. It lay on the ground and pretended to be unconscious.

"Hey, look Pikachu! Another injured pokémon! We must help it!" Ariados smiled. This would be too easy. Ash ran up to the "injured" Pokémon and put a reassuring hand on the spider's head. It was then that Ariados used Spider Web against Ash, but the yellow mouse had been on his guard and took the attack. He now had cobwebs all over his yellow body.

"Pikachu!" yelled a shocked Ash. He tried to reach his bound new friend, but someone grabbed Ash's arm. Ash looked at who held him and saw Cassidy. Ugh.

"Let me go! Pikachu needs help!" Ash shouted as he tried to escape from the evil woman's claws. Cassidy grabbed the struggling boy's other arm and forced it behind his back.

"Lemme go!" Ash cried. Cassidy listened to the boy's whining, getting irritated.

"Ariados, aim Spider Web at the boy's mouth so I don't have to hear his screams!" Ariados nodded and used the attack on the boy's mouth. Ash screamed through his "gag" but could barely be heard. Pikachu tried to stand up to help Ash but the web made it so he couldn't move or use any of his electric attacks.

"Butch, throw me a rope so I can tie the boy's hands behind his back." As soon as Ash heard that, he started to fight. He looked at Pikachu with a glance, begging him for help, but Pikachu was defenseless. Butch walked up to Cassidy holding a rope, and Cassidy held Ash's hands close together so that Butch could bind them. Ash screamed and struggled to become free, but when his hands were bound, Ash gave up. Cassidy and Butch noticed that the boy had stopped fighting.

"Don't be worry, we'll take you to your uncle and he'll take care of you.," Cassidy whispered in Ash's ear. He really hated her.

"Pikapi.." Butch and Cassidy turned their eyes to the yellow mouse who had tried to save his human friend.

"Ariados, take care of all the runway Pokémon. Especially that rat," Cassidy ordered as she held the black-haired boy. Ariados nodded. The door to the elevator closed, and Ash couldn't see what would happen to his first friend.

"Mmwp.." Cassidy smiled when she heard that the bound boy tried to say something. She forced the boy's head in her direction and crouched so that she was eye to eye with the boy.

"You will never see that rat again. We'll let him suffer a bit longer because he almost stopped us from catching you." Ash shook his head as small tears slid down at his cheeks. He didn't want Pikachu to get hurt. The elevator doors opened, and Cassidy and Butch led Ash to the same door he had been standing in front of earlier that day. Butch clicked on a button that was on the side of the door.

"Sir we have the traitor." As soon as the doors opened, Butch and Cassidy forced the bound boy into his own uncle's office.

The room was dark and the only thing they could hear was Giovanni's Cat Pokémon purring with pleasure. If they looked closely, they could see their boss sitting in front of them.

"Botch and Cassidy, you can leave. But you little creep… You should stay. I'll take care of you," Giovanni said in a dangerous voice. He was holding a gun. Cassidy and Butch who didn't want to make their already angry boss madder left Ash in front of his uncle, running out the door. Ash couldn't believe it. He had always believed that his uncle was a good businessman but he was a… a... a murderer. Giovanni walked up to the terrified boy, aiming the gun at the his head. Ash screamed into his gag and let his tears flow.

* * *

**BannanGodis: Thanks so much awolflover2! Thanks!**


	2. A Chance To Escape

_Giovanni walked up to Ash, his gun aimed at the terrified boy's head. Ash's screams were muffled from the gag in his mouth, but his tears flowed freely._

**The Truth Hurts  
A Chance To Escape  
Ca.2 Present Times**

Giovanni was about to shoot the traitor dead, but he stopped when he got a good look at the one. It was his own nephew. He let out a frustrated sigh before letting the gun fall to his side. Ash blinked away the tears and saw his life was no longer in danger…for the time being.

"How could you?!" the man shouted as he tore the gag from his nephew's mouth.

"I-I only came down here because I heard something," Ash explained amidst his hiccups. "That's when I saw all these Pokémon trapped in their cages! Some of them were hurt; I couldn't just do nothing! Some of them could die if they don't get help!" He was suddenly quieted with a slap from his uncle.

"Do you honestly think I care?" Giovanni asked in a dangerously low tone. "They're nothing more than tools that've gone beyond their usefulness. Your meddling down here just caused me unnecessary trouble. You're just like your father!"

"Wh-What are you talking about? I've never met my father before. I've been by myself in this place because you forced me to!" Ash's cheek was still stinging, but he was not going to let the threat of another slap to quiet him.

* * *

All the while, Pikachu sat quietly in his cage. As apprehensive he was about the two before him, he couldn't stop worrying about the boy. He didn't know why he was feeling like this. The last thing he wanted to be associated with was a human, but it was the boy who showed him any kind of care. All humans he had seen were bad to him, but the body risked being caught just to help him. As confused as he was about these feelings, he knew one thing for sure; he didn't want the man to hurt the boy.

* * *

Ash continued to stare Giovanni down, his eyes shining with immense determination against his uncle. It was during this time that a group of Team Rocket members came in; one of them a woman with long red hair and a man with short blue hair along with a Meowth that actually stood on two feet.

"Boss, is everything okay?" the woman asked, her eyes catching sight of their supposed intruder and the man's gun not raised.

"Does everything look okay, Jessie?" the man growled. "You and James certainly took your time getting here. Now hurry and get this boy out of my sight!"

"Yes, sir!" all three, including the Meowth, acknowledged as they took Ash and dragged him out of the room.

"…Just who exactly are you?" James asked once they made some distance. "I've never seen you around before."

"Yeah, this's the first time I've seen you with the boss," Meowth stated. "What'd you do to peeve him off so badly?"

"Are you two really asking that?" Jessie scoffed. "It's obvious that he's some new grunt that managed to insult the boss. It's probably because he's not in uniform. Still, he must see a lot of promise in the boy if he didn't shoot him."

"You're probably right," the man quickly agreed. "That's why he's the boss; he can notice things that we can't."

Ash quickly realized that these three were not that smart. Just one look at how he had been acting would have been enough to show he was not a member of Team Rocket. The fact that they did not know he was Giovanni's nephew also proved their lack of intelligence. Thinking fast, he realized that he could try to use this to his advantage.

"Y-you're right," he stuttered out. He quickly cleared his throat before speaking again. "I'm a…new recruit Giovanni hired. He beat me up because I talked back to him, but he thinks I can be a great asset with a little work. In fact, he did say something about me possibly taking over you guys' place."

"You're not serious?" Meowth exclaimed while the other two stared at Ash. They had since stopped moving and were considering the lie. "The boss would never do that! We're his most loyal guys!"

"He said that loyalty can only go so far. He thinks that I have more strength than the three of you combined. However, I don't want to be taking your jobs." Ash was silently hoping that he did not oversell his lie. "If you let me go right now, I promise to go as far as I can from here. You three obviously have more experience than me, so I don't think I could do what you're already doing."

"…And you promise never to come back here?" James asked. He received a quick nod as a response. "What do you say, Jessie?"

"I say we take this brat at his word and let him go. How are we going to keep on living if we don't have this job?" Jessie immediately released Ash's arm with James following suit.

"Thanks!"

"Don't be thanking us, kid. Just make sure we don't see your face around here again, got it?" the cat threatened with his claws out.

"G-Got it!" Ash stuttered before running back the way they came. Apparently, it was in the direction of the exit since the three did not stop him. That was all well and good, especially since he wanted to go and free Pikachu. He soon found himself back at the door and opened it slowly in case his uncle was still inside.

"Pikachu, are you still in here?" Somewhere in the barely lit room, the soft sounds of the yellow Pokémon were heard. Ash followed it and found the mouse stuffed once more in a cage with a fresh padlock on it.

"Don't worry, I'll get you out of there." As he said this, Pikachu's eyes watered a bit. He never expected for the boy to come back and free him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Giovanni was back in his office looking through the security cameras. He looked at the room he just came from and saw his nephew free from his men's grasps and back in the Pokémon stock room.

"I thought I told those worthless fools to take care of him! Must I do everything myself around here?" he growled before stomping out of the room. His faithful Persian followed closely behind.

* * *

After fiddling around with the padlock for a minute, it cell to the ground. Ash quickly opened the cage and freed Pikachu. However, he was not expecting the sudden jump towards his chest and was knocked to the ground.

"Stop it, Pikachu; it tickles!" he laughed amidst the licks on the cheek he was getting. The mouse stopped but then moved onto Ash's shoulders which was surprisingly comfortable for the both of them. They then began to work on opening up the rest of the cages, although the other Pokémon were a lot more wary of Ash than Pikachu was. It took a bit of convincing from the mouse that he was okay, but they soon escaped their prisons and flooded the room with their newfound freedom.

Giovanni had just entered the room when he was greeted with the sight of freed Pokémon. Needless to say, he was going to have doomsday come early for Jessie, James, and Meowth. However, he needed to take care of his nephew and the mess he caused.

"Take care of that rat, Persian!" he commanded, quickly taking note that Pikachu was rallying the other Pokémon to leave their cages. The white cat complied and easily attacked the small mouse by surprise.

Ash heard Pikachu's screams and looked towards the sudden battle. He saw his newfound friend lying on the ground with a big white cat looming over him. He was about to go over to help, but Giovanni quickly approached him and kept him from going anywhere.

"Make sure it doesn't go anywhere while I bring the boy somewhere where he'll never get out again," the man commanded. The cat did as it was told and kept the struggling mouse pinned down.

Pikachu continued to struggle, but he was no match for the much bigger Pokémon. He saw that Ash was being taken away, and he was not going to let his savior and new friend go just like that. So with the strength he did not know he had, he summoned all the electricity he could from his body and let loose a powerful Thunder Shock.

"What the…?!" Giovanni turned around when he saw yellow sparks of electricity and saw his poor Persian being lit up like a one-tone Christmas tree. While the weakest of attacks in the thunder category, this one seemed to possess the strength equal to the weakest Thunder he had ever seen! It was all he could do to keep from being struck by a stray bolt. All the while, Ash began to struggle harder against the man's grip only to be met with tighter restraint.

When the light show was over, the poor Persian collapsed to the floor. A bit of its fur had been singed, and an amazingly angered Pikachu stood on top of it. The man had never seen a Pokémon ever get this angry. However, he soon realized that this emotion stemmed from his nephew. If this was the reaction Pikachu showed, then he had an idea what the reaction would be if he brought the stakes up.

"I see you care about the boy. Then are you willing to gamble with his life?" he threatened as he pulled out a knife from his jacket pocket and rested it on Ash's throat. Whatever sparks that were left of Pikachu's cheeks dissipated when he saw this.

"Just get out of here, Pika-"

"Shut up or I will use this!" The knife drew even closer to Ash and threatened to break the skin at even the slightest movement.

Pikachu knew the risks if he were to do something now, but he was not going to sit around and watch Ash get taken away. After thinking for less than a second, he decided to take the risk and let out another Thunder Shock. This time, he aimed it at both Giovanni and Ash. As much as he hated to hurt Ash, he knew it would be his only chance to free him.

As the electricity coursed through them both, Giovanni was the first to collapse to the ground. Thankfully, the shock did not cause him to dig the knife into Ash's throat and instead fell harmlessly to the ground with a sharp clank. As for Ash himself, he was spared any further unnecessary shocks the moment Pikachu saw him free. However, he was still brought to his knees and was instantly met Pikachu's concerned hands pawing at him.

"Geez, you sure know how to rescue someone," Ash groaned with a pained but appreciative smile.

It took him a bit of effort, but he soon managed to get to his feet. He then headed towards a door that had a conveniently marked sign above it indicating it as the exit. Knowing what had to be done, he opened them and was greeted with fresh air. All the Pokémon immediately made a beeline for the exit, although Pikachu seemed a bit hesitant on leaving.

"Go on, Pikachu; you're free now. You can go back to your friends. I'm sure they've been worried about you." Ash could feel his chest tighten a bit as he said this. Pikachu might have someone out there that cared for him, but Ash had nobody beyond the boundaries of this building. He almost envied the small Pokémon for that. Still, he swallowed it down and forced himself to say his goodbyes. "I'm sure you don't want to stay here any longer. Try not to get caught by these guys again," he added with a smile before walking back into the storage room.

As Ash walked back into the evil place, Pikachu watched his retreating form. Even though they had only met a few minutes ago, he could read the emotions in the boy's eyes. They were full of sadness and loneliness. Even his walk showed that he did not want to stay in that place any longer. But maybe it was because he grew up there that he had nowhere else to go. Maybe it was that this place was the only home he ever knew despite clearly hating it.

And then there was another thing Ash mentioned that bothered Pikachu. Pikachu did not have any friends to go back to. There was nobody out there worrying about him and wondering where he went. He had always been a loner, never caring to hang around anyone. But after seeing what Ash done for him and the other Pokémon, he could not help but to become the boy's friend. And as his friend, he would be damned if he left Ash alone in this place a moment longer! So he immediately called out to Ash while running towards him.

"What're you doing, Pikachu?" Ash asked as he turned around. He was surprised to see the mouse was still around. "You're free now. Or don't tell me you actually like staying here?" That comment earned him a very light shock that was really in teasing. However, the look on Pikachu's face was completely serious. The mouse then began to make arm movements as though trying to tell Ash something.

"Is there something you need in here? Do you need my help looking?" The mouse shook his head and pointed at Ash. He then used his other hand to indicate the exit. "…You want me to leave?" This time, one hand was pointing at both Ash and himself with the other still towards the outside. "You want me to…to go with you?" A happy squeak left the mouse's mouth. "B-But I got nowhere to go! I don't know anyone out there. I know I hate this place, but it's the only home I know. I can't survive out there by myself!"

Pikachu sensed Ash's hesitancy but was not ready to give up just yet. He jumped onto the boy's chest and allowed himself to be cradled into those caring arms. And with the same arm gestures, he put one hand on Ash's chest and the other on himself before bringing them together.

"You want me to leave here with you? You're saying that you'll make sure I'm not alone when I'm out there? Still, I don't think I'll survive on my own. You might be with me, but how am I going to take care of myself? I've never once been outside, and I don't think I'm cut out to be on my own."

Pikachu merely continued with his protests. It was clear he was not going to take no for an answer. However, Ash's life had always been about confinement no thanks to his uncle. As much as he hated being treated like an in-house prisoner, the prospect of finally escaping that life was extremely appealing. All he had to do was leave with Pikachu and be done with it. Still, there was that fear of the unknown and the reluctance of leaving the admittedly crappy but survivable conditions he lived with for most of his life. Ash did not know what to do, but he knew he had little time to make a decision before his uncle's men came to check up on all the commotion.


	3. New Beginning

_"You want me to leave here with you? You're saying that you'll make sure I'm not alone when I'm out there? Still, I don't think I'll survive on my own. You might be with me, but how am I going to take care of myself? I've never once been outside, and I don't think I'm cut out to be on my own."_

_Pikachu merely continued with his protests. It was clear he wasn't going to take no for an answer. However, Ash's life had always been about confinement no thanks to his uncle. As much as he hated being treated like an in-house prisoner, the prospect of finally escaping that life was extremely appealing. All he had to do was leave with Pikachu and be done with it. Still, there was that fear of the unknown and the reluctance of leaving the admittedly crappy but survivable conditions he lived with for most of his life. Ash didn't know what to do, but he knew he had little time to make a decision before his uncle's men came to check up on all the commotion._

**The Truth Hurts  
New Beginning  
Ca.3 Present Times**

How would the black-haired boy able to take such a big decision, now? He knew that the time was short, he had to answer yes or no. This decision would change his life. Ash had two choices: Either he can go with his newfound friend and start a whole new life or so he can return to his uncle, be locked in his room again.. It was such a hard choice for Ash, especially when he looked into the two black eyes.

"I don't know what to do, I really don't know what to do.." Ash whispered sadly, he had never been so confused. "If I go back to my uncle, he will lock me in my room again and.. Probably punish me.." Ash said with a sad expression, he knew that his uncle would be angry if he came home. And the confused boy had seen his uncle's anger, Giovanni had almost shot Ash! "But if I stay with you, so I will be free!" Ash said with a smile, Pikachu looked up at Ash with expectant eyes.

"Pika pi Pikachu chu pika?" Asked Pikachu when he pulled Ash in his torn jeans, Ash looked down at the adorable mouse and sat down on his knees. Pikachu looked into the chocolate brown eyes and could see straight into the boy's soul, he could see the anxiety and fear that the boy had. "Pi Pikapi." Pikachu tried to cheer up Ash, Ash smiled a sad smile, Pikachu hated to see Ash sad.. At last the boy spoke.

"I would be free, but I had no money.. I wouldn't be able to get out there, I wouldn't be able to take care of you.." Ash sighed as he looked down at his own pants, why was the life so complicated?

"Pikapi.." Pikachu put a comforting paw on Ash's leg, Ash looked at his yellow friend and Pikachu patted on the head.

"Are you absolutely sure about this?" Asked Ash doubtful, Pikachu leaned his head askew in confusion. "I mean do you really want to travel with me?" Pikachu nodded, Ash sighed. "You may just want to come with me because I rescuer you, but you don't feel guilty.. You saved me, you don't owe me anything." Ash looked away from Pikachu. "You can run away and forget me, never.. Never see me again, you can forget all about me." Pikachu gasped in horror, he couldn't understand how such a kind and unselfish boy could believe that Pikachu wanted to run away from Ash, it was the very opposite!

Pikachu jumped up in Ash's knee and pressed his face against the confused boy's chest, Ash didn't know how he would react. "Pikapi!" Sob Pikachu against Ash's chest, Ash comforting pat Pikachu on his back, slowly fell silent the sobs.

"I have decided, I will be traveling with you." Pikachu looked up with his shining eyes, he wanted confirmation that he wasn't heard wrong. "If you still wish to travel with me of course.." Pikachu got a big smile on his lips, Ash also began to smile.

"Seems like I just caught my first Pokémon!" Said Ash with happiness, he had always wanted to say it!

"Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu cried when he made "peace sign" with his little fingers, Ash laughed at his "newly caught" Pokémon.

-Oo-

Meanwhile that Ash had just caught his first Pokémon without a Pokéball, so had the difficult shocked man started to move. He lifted his head and looked around himself. Everything, everything was destroyed! All year plans unnecessarily, no.. No, Giovanni began to grin evilly as he stood up. He wasn't going to let a little rat and his little nephew run away, Team Rocket's boss would get back his nephew, even if he needs to kill!

Giovanni could withstand the pain, nothing would stop him from getting his hands on the boy. He walked around in the quiet woods and listened for any sound, nothing, no sound throughout the forest. Then he heard a sound, he could recognize the voice. It was his nephew, his secret weapon.

"I'll find you." Giovanni growled as he followed the laughter that echoes throughout the forest, he hadn't heard his nephew laugh in years. The laughter grew louder and he could hear that a Pokémon laughed, it is certain that yellow rat! Team Rocket's boss could hear the laughter, so close, so that it sounded as if he was sitting next to his nephew. Then saw Giovanni his nephew, the boy squatted and spoke with a Pokémon. "Find you." Giovanni whispered with a grin.

The evil grinning man hid behind a tree and listened to the boy's and Pikachu's conversation. He growled softly to himself when he saw how good the two were placed together, Giovanni had successfully made the stubborn boy to his, but now has the yellow rat ruined everything!

"We should go buddy, uncle Giovanni maybe coming soon." Explained Ash when he stood up, Pikachu nodded and climbed up on Ash's shoulder, he felt long and safe up here. The black-haired teenager was about to start walking, when he heard something rustling behind him. Ash was hoping it wasn't the man he believes it is, Pikachu had exactly the same suspicions.

"You're not going anywhere!" Said an angry voice behind the newfound friends, Ash turned quickly and saw his uncle. Ash stood there petrified, Giovanni stood in front of his nephew and grinned evilly. "The only place you should go to is your new room-"Giovanni looked at the angry mouse, sparks flew out of Pikachu's cheeks when he saw the evil man. "Without that rat."

"Uncle Giovanni, what are you doing here?" Asked Ash when he came out of the shock state, he backed slowly away from his "beloved" uncle. Giovanni went closer to Ash and held out a hand, the evil uncle tried to see the kind out, it didn't work..

"We will go home nephew and leaves that rat here." Said Giovanni with a calm tone, he knew that anger wouldn't work here. Ash shook his head slowly and was about to open his mouth when: "ASH COME HERE, NOW!" Shouted Giovanni angrily, he didn't understand what had come into the boy. Before was Ash obedient like his Persian, he had Ash around his finger.. But now?

"N-no Uncle Giovanni, I don't want to go h-home. I don't want to sit in my room every day, I hate it!" Ash explained when some tears threatened to leave his eyes, Ash was a good boy and didn't want his uncle angry or sad, but now he had to tell the truth! "I want to do something with my life, not just sit locked up in my room! I want to become a Pokémon trainer and.. And go on a journey with Pikachu!" Ash had never, never said something like that to his uncle!

"Ash there is no demand, there is an ORDER!" Shouted Giovanni when he leaned forward to grab the boy's wrist, Ash began to small to fight to get the man to release his grip. "You'll come home with me and when we get home I'll lock you in your room, you will never see the sun's rays!" Ash fought harder and managed to get out of the grip, he looked up at his uncle with fear.

"Please uncle Giovanni let me go on a Pokémon journey, I promise to be careful!" Begged Ash once again, he tried to persuade his uncle. Even if Ash knew what horrible man his uncle was, so could Ash not escape the idea that Giovanni was his only relative, Giovanni had taken care of him since he was just a little boy.

"What is wrong with you Ash?!" Shouted Giovanni as he stared into his brown eyes, then he looked at the boy's shoulder and saw the rat. "It is the rat's wrong right?! It is he who made you defy me!" Pikachu got a bad feeling that the man shouted at Ash, he had seen when Giovanni threatened Ash with a knife.

"Pikachu is not a rat, he is my friend! He is my only friend, thanks for you!" Ash defended his yellow friend, Pikachu looked touched on his human friend. He had made the right choice to be Ash's Pokémon, his trainer already protected him. "You've had me locked in the same room since I came to you, I can't even remember what my parents name is! Why haven't I seen them?!" Ash shouted angrily, he could withstand much shit, but he couldn't just stand there when his first friend was insulted! Pikachu looked anxiously at his friend, he saw that a few tears ran down from Ash's cheeks.

"I had you locked up because I didn't want something will happen to you, you means a lot for me and my plans!" Cried Giovanni when he clenched his hands in frustration, he had to get the boy home or will his plans be destroyed! "And to inform you, your parents are dead!" Ash solidified, his parents was dead?

"Y-you lying!" Ash yelled in denial, he refused to believe that is true. It couldn't be true, it can't be true!

"It's true, I found you and took up you as my own nephew." Giovanni said with a little smile, he could see the boy in front of him hesitated. "Let's go home, you can get a cup of hot chocolate when we get home." Said Giovanni kindly as he leaned forward again to grab the boy's wrist, but this time so didn't fight the boy. Giovanni began to smile, he had managed to get back his nephew. Pikachu noticed Giovanni's smile and could see straight through it, that smile meant that the man had a plan, a nasty plan!

"Pika pikapika Pikachu Pikapi!" Tried Pikachu to warn Ash on Giovanni's evil intentions, Ash looked at Pikachu with shining eyes. Pikachu climbed down to Ash's hand and bit Giovanni's hand with his teeth, Giovanni screamed in pain and dropped the boy's wrist.

"Pikachu?!" Shouted Ash shocked, why would Pikachu do something like that? Ash looked at his uncle and saw how he was holding his injured hand, Ash saw into Giovanni's eyes and could see exactly the same eyes when he was about to shoot Ash. Pikachu was right to suspect him, Ash realized that Pikachu warned him.

"ASH COME!" Shouted Giovanni when he grabbed Ash's wrist, Ash struggled this time.

"Let me go!" Shouted Ash, but Giovanni didn't release the boy. He didn't care if he had to hurt the boy, he wouldn't let his secret weapon disappear. Pikachu saw how Ash struggled to get loose and let the sparks fly from his cheeks, Pikachu wasn't going to let this man take Ash, not so long when he was here! Pikachu jumped from Ash's shoulder, at Giovanni's face.

"Get of this rat from me!" Shouted Giovanni when he used the other hand to remove Pikachu, he was still holding the struggling boy. Pikachu kept a tight hold of the horrible the man's face, when Pikachu felt that Giovanni used his hand to pluck Pikachu of him, so bit Pikachu Giovanni once again. But this time he bit Giovanni on the nose, Giovanni screamed in pain and dropped the boy. He took both his hands to grab the rat, he threw Pikachu from his "beautiful" face. "I'm tired of you!" Cried Giovanni when he ignored his nephew and went against the yellow mouse, Pikachu spat on the ground, he just bit someone's nose!

"PIKAAA!-"Pikachu cried when he got ready to use Thunder Shock, Giovanni solidified. He still remembered the force that the yellow mouse had been inside the building, he didn't want to experience it again.. "CHUUUUU!" Lots of electricity flew through the air and hit Giovanni, Giovanni screamed in pain for the fourth time today. The electricity was too much for the rich man, he was down on the ground with a thud.

Ash watched in horror as his creepy uncle lay motionless on the ground, Giovanni didn't move a muscle. Ash ran to his uncle and knelt beside him. Even if Ash was afraid of the unconscious man, so he still wanted to ensure that Giovanni was still in life. Ash began to shake the man, no reaction. The troubled teenager sighed in relief when he saw that Giovanni's breasts castle went up and down, he lived.

Pikachu slowly went against Ash on all four, he was worried that Ash would bark at him. Pikachu looked up at Ash's face and waited for him to get a scolding, but when Ash turned his gaze down on Pikachu, so he didn't look angry. Ash put a hand on Pikachu's head and patted, Pikachu looked confusedly at the boy.

"Thank you very much." Ash said with a smile, Pikachu smiled back. Ash stood up, Pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulder. "Are you ready to travel?" Asked Ash smooth, it was as if he was trying to forget the grief of his uncle and parents.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried when he had his paw like a fist, he reached his hand up so high in the air as he could. Ash laughed and did the same thing, he held up his hand against the sun, he had his fingers straight out so that the sun's rays shone through the cracks.

"Let's go Pikachu, we don't want uncle Giovanni will wake up." Ash said as he took down his hand again, Pikachu pressing his cheek against Ash's.

Ash and Pikachu walked away from the unconscious body, it was now that the adventure would begin.

-Oo-

Far far far away from Kanto sat a man who was reading in an old book, he flipped through the book until his eyes had a vision of a big white Pokémon. Arecus, God of all.

"Not long now." Whispered the green-haired man when he used his index finger to scroll the page, on the next page, there was a green jewel. "Not long at all."

-Oo-

**BannanGodis: I was going to try to update this story, but Now you must really tell me if my English is crazy bad! It is important! Because if my English is "good" so maybe I will be able to update much faster! So tell if I have written haywire, it is for your sake. :)**


	4. First Sight Of Team Rocket

Pikachu sat on Ash's shoulder and could barely keep his eyes open, he was so tired. The yellow mouse that had not good experience of fighting had actually won a battle, the little mouse could not resist to feel proud of itself.

The black-haired boy looked at his newfound friend with a smile. Ash took a deep breath of fresh air and looked around himself, he loved the feeling of the fresh air whizzing through his hair. When Ash looked up, he saw that he was under an apple tree, he threw up his arm and took a big red apple, the boy looked at the red apple for a few seconds and took a big bite of the apple.

"Mmmmm!" Enjoyed the boy of the wonderful taste of apple. Pikachu woke up and raised an eyebrow, he could admit that apples tasted good but the human's reaction was a little exaggerated?

"Pika pikapi cha?" Asked Pikachu as he looked into the boys brown eyes, he could see how Ash's eyes sparkled as he took another bite of the apple. Ash did not hear Pikachu when he ate the apple, he had never tasted anything so wonderful. "Pikapi..?" This time heard Ash his yellow friend and turned his eyes away from the apple.

"What is wrong buddy?" Pikachu sighed a little irritated but shrugged it off, he knew that Ash has not had an easy childhood.

"Chu pika?" Ash put his head askew, he did not understand what his friend said. But Ash followed Pikachu's eyes and saw that he was staring at the half-eaten apple, Ash smiled and scratched Pikachu behind the ear.

"I have never eaten an apple.." Ash explained sadly, Pikachu looked pity on him but had a raised eyebrow, Pikachu did not think that Ash had never eaten an apple. "Sure I have eaten apples, but I have never tasted the wild apples grown natural.. When I was little so deceived my uncle in me wild apples were dangerous, especially red apples.."

"Chu?" Asked the confused mouse, Pikachu could not understand how you could fool of someone that apples were dangerous.

"Well, you understand that.." Ash blushed and looked away, he did not tell the embarrassing reason. "I saw a movie about a princess who received a poisoned apple from the queen.. The princess fell asleep.."

It was dead silent

"PIKAHAHAHAAHAHA!" laughed Pikachu, Ash blushed and put his arms crossed.

"It's not fun!" Pikachu laughing even higher. "I had many nightmares after that movie.." Murmured Ash acid, Pikachu blinked a few times and tried to keep his mouth shut. But it did not work..

Suddenly Ash heard that Pikachu had stopped laughing, he looked at the yellow mouse and saw that Pikachu's ears sticking straight up, Pikachu was listening for something. Pikachu looked at Ash with a worried look and dropped out of Ash's shoulder. Ash ran after Pikachu and tried to get his first friend, when he finally found his buddy he saw that Pikachu looked at something.

Ash crept up to Pikachu and looked at what the yellow mouse looked at, Ash frowned at the sight he saw:

There he saw a boy with brown spiky hair and has.. No eyes..? in front of the boy who looked to be about Ash's age it was a stone that had arms.. Ash had not seen so many Pokémon in his life but he suspected that the stone was a Pokémon. But what made that Ash frowned was not the boy or … The stone, it was the man who stood in front of the boy. The man was wearing black clothes and on the chest could he see a big pink / red "R" appear.

"Catching up your own Geodude and leave me alone!" The boy said quietly but firmly, but the man did not back away from the brown boy, he took a Pokéball from his belt and was ready to throw it.

"Sorry to say this boy but my boss wants this Geodude." Said the man calmly and cold, he threw his Pokéball and a red beam came out of the ball. When the red beam had faded away so proved a big blue turtle with weapons out of the shell. "And when my boss wants something, he gets it." The man began to grin.

"Blastoise use Hydro Pump!" Cried the man when he pointed in that direction as the boy's Pokémon standing. Blastoise nodded and shot a large amount of water against Geodude, it was a direct hit, the boy did not even react.

"Give up?" Asked the man grinning, the boy looked at the man with hate.

"I.. I-" The brown colored boy could not finish the sentence before Geodude had stood up again and was ready to fight. "I will never give up!"

"Blame yourself." The man said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Blastoise use Hydro Pump!" Like last time flew a large amount of water against the boy and the stone type Pokémon, but then something unexpected happened:

"Pikachu Thundershock!"

"CHUUUUUU!" Before the man could react he saw how his water Pokémon shocked by an electric attack. The man had to protect his eyes with his arm to avoid being blinded by the bright lights, when the light disappeared he saw the boy who had run away.

Ash was protective front boy and had his yellow friend in front of him, both thought not let Blastoise's trainer hurt the boy or his Pokémon.

* * *

But none of them knew there was a dark-skinned young adult who saw what happened, the brown-haired young adults did a little smile at what he saw.

* * *

"Leave him alone, mess with someone in your size!" Ash shouted angrily, he had heard enough of why this man wanted the brown-haired boy's Pokémon. Pikachu let some sparks fly wildly from his red cheeks to show that he did not accept this.

"If that's what you want…" The man said when he had an evil grin, Ash never left his gaze away from the man.

"Blastoise Rapid Spin!" Cried the man to his Pokémon. Blastoise did as he was told and thrust into all parts of the body into the shell, the shell flew closer and closer to Ash and Pikachu.

"Pikachu use.." It was then that Ash remembered that he did not know some of Pikachu's attacks, he just knew Thundershock. "Pikachu dodge it..!" Pikachu did not look back and kept his eye on Blastoise, he did not want to disappoint his new friend.

* * *

The mysterious man could hear the hesitation in the black-haired boy's voice, he knew it would be interesting to see..

* * *

"No way kid, Blastoise change from Rapid Spin to Hydro Pump!" Blastoise showed his limbs again and shot a big jet of water against Pikachu. Pikachu saw how the water came closer.

"Pikachu Thundershoc-" It was too late, the attack had already hit Pikachu. Ash ignored the danger and ran to his injured friend, he took up Pikachu in his protective arms and looked up at Blastoise standing in front of him.

"Blastoise end the boy and the rat." The man said quietly, Blastoise raised their weapons that were on his back and took aim at the boy. Ash looked down at Pikachu and saw that Pikachu had not opened his eyes.

Just when Blastoise would postpone his attack on the boy and his Pokémon Ash threw away Pikachu so that he would not hit by the attack. When Pikachu fought against the ground, he could see that his human friend was in danger.

Blastoise unleashed his attack and Ash saw the attack came closer, he closed his brown eyes and waited for the attack. Because the attack was so strong Ash flew into a tree and was knocked unconscious.

"PIKAPI!" Pikachu cried when he saw that Ash did not move.

"So that is happens when you put your nose in water.." Joked the man when he was going against Ash.

* * *

The mysterious man had seen enough and took up a red-white Pokéball, then he ran to show himself for the Team Rocket member.

* * *

"You'll regret that you hurt him!" Cried the dark-skinned boy as he stared at the man angrily, the man just snorted and grinned.

"ENOUGH!" Shouted an angry male voice, everyone turned his gaze toward the hill and could see a male form. The dark-skinned young adults walked over to the dark-skinned boy, the man in black clothes grinned evilly.

"So you are Brock Gym Leader in Pewter City? "Asked the man with an evil grin.

"Yes, I'm Brock. Who are you and what do you want with my brother's Pokémon?" Asked Brock angry but peaceful.

"You understand that my boss wants the strongest Pokémon and because you are the gym leaders so must your Pokémon be strong."

Brock was about to throw his Pokéball but did not have time before:

"CHUUUUUUU!" Before the man could react, had it hit his Blastoise of an Electric attack. Brock looked shocked the yellow mouse power, he had never thought that someone so small could be so strong. This time it was proposed Blastoise out of the game, Pikachu had won.

"Grrr… Blastoise return!" Growled the man as he sucked in his water Pokémon back to its Pokéball. "This is not over, this is not the last you see of Team Rocket!" And with those words flew the man off with his jetpack. When the man had left all eyes turned to Ash, Pikachu had already sprung to his friend.

"Pikapi chu?" Pikachu whispered anxiously as he used his small yellow paws to push the boy, but there was no reaction from the sleeping boy. "Pikapi..?" Still no reaction. "Pikapi…?" This time Pikachu sat his cheek against Ash's cheek and sounded tiny sparks hit Ash's cheek.

"P-Pikachu?" Pikachu's ears perked up. Ash slowly opened his eyes and could see a yellow familiar face, but he also saw two others that he was not used to seeing, okay the dark-skinned boy had he seen. But not the other dark-skinned young adults.

"W-where is the man?" Ash muttered as he sat up, Ash rubbed his head with his arm.

"Pikachu defeated his Pokémon so he ran away." Brock said cheerfully, he looked at the yellow mouse and smiled. He knew the boy and Pikachu had something special bond with each other.

"Good job buddy." Ash praised the yellow mouse when he put a reassuring hand on Pikachu's head, Pikachu smiled and enjoyed the feeling of being petted.

"Excuse me, I have not introduced myself yet. I'm Brock, Gym Leader in Pewter City and this is my brother Forrest." As soon as Brock had presented himself so he could see that the black-haired boy's happy face changed to fear? "Hey what is wrong..?"

"Please do not hurt me.." Said Ash uneasily. Brock, Pikachu and Forrest looked in confusion, why would Brock hurt him?

"Why would I hurt you…?" Brock asked with a raised eyebrow. Ash looked up at Brock's "eyes" and Brock could not see the confident boy who had saved his brother, what he saw was a spoiled boy who was terrified.

"My uncle said that the gym leaders are evil…" Murmured Ash, Pikachu frowned. That Giovanni would pay at how much shit he has inserted in Ash's brain.

Brock frowned but shrugged it off, to see the unpleasantness out would not help him to make the boy to trust him. Brock extended his hand to the rescue boy, Ash looked up and slowly let Brock help him up on his legs.

"So what's your name?"

"My name is Ash and this is my buddy Pikachu." Presented Ash himself and his friend. Brock and Forrest looked at each other and had the same thought, Pikachu and Ash was something special.

"But if a gym leader is not evil… What is a gym leader?" Asked Ash little interested in what a gym leader's task is.

"A gym leaders job is to have a battle against a challenger and test them if they are good enough to be part of the Pokémon League, if they hit the gym leader, they gets a badge who proving that they have won, when the trainer has all 8 badges causes them to be in the Pokémon League and may get the chance to show what values you are going for. "Explained Brock proud. Ash got stars in his eyes when he heard about the battle, Pikachu recognized the gaze and smiled.

"Then I challenge you to a battle!" Challenged Ash the gym leader, all stared in shock. All except Pikachu of course, he had read Ash's eyes and knew Ash's next move.

"I accept your challenge, we run 3-3!" Both Ash and Pikachu began to sweat and laugh nervously. Brock looked in confusion, Ash had not three Pokémon? "Okay, we run with 2-2.." Said Brock a little more uncertain, when he looked at Ash and Pikachu, he saw them still sweated and laughed nervously.

"Do not say you only have Pikachu.." Sighed Brock, in response Ash got a nervous laugh. "How long have you actually been a trainer? One week, one month … One year?"

"Ummm… I don't know.. Maybe one day?" Ash looked at Pikachu to get an approval, but Pikachu just blinked a few times and reputation on the shoulders, he had no idea.

"_There is something different about this boy.. I know it.." _Brock was thinking when he put a hand on his chin and thought.

"But now we ignore it!" Ash said as he broke Brock's thoughts, everyone looked at Ash like he was crazy. "I challenge you still in a battle!" Brock smiled and knew that it was impossible to change Ash's decision.

"I accept your challenge, 1-1"

* * *

"_Sir I came across your nephew and he stopped me from taking a gym leader's Pokémon_."

"Wonderful."

"_B-but sir did not you hear what I said?"_

"Where exactly did you see my nephew?"

"_Pewter City." _And when Giovanni got to know where his nephew was so he interrupted the conversation and took a sip of his red wine.

"Soon nephew will you be mine again.." Said Giovanni grinned.

* * *

**BannanGodis: I'm sorry for the delay and apologize for such a bad chapter. I hope it is good enough! ^^**


	5. Take A New Chance

**I am so sorry that I'm so tough on updating nowadays, I will not be able to promise to change it, but I can try right? But this chapter will probably be bad because I can not write Pokémon battles, I am sorry for it, but I will do my best! :)**

* * *

Ash and Pikachu looked at the large building in front of them, Brock looked at his young challenging and smiled, he knew that this battle would be something extra.

But of them all was it Ash who stared most at the gym, it was something that looked familiar. But Ash could not understand why something outside his room would look familiar, he had never been here.. Right? When the black-haired boy began to think of his uncle he began to hang with the head.

"Ash is something wrong?" Brock asked anxiously. Although he knew that the answer was no, he wanted to give the boy a chance to respond. Both Pikachu and Forrest began to look at Ash, but Ash just looked up and had a big fake smile on his lips.

"I'm alright!" Said Ash convinced when he forced himself to smile, everyone believed his fake smile, everyone without Brock. "Come on, we were supposed to have our gym battle right?" To hear the words Pikachu forgot to think of Ash's sudden sadness, he was so into the idea of getting run side by side with his new friend.

* * *

Once again stood Ash and Pikachu and saw impressed the sight in front of them, Pikachu had never seen a gym from the inside and Ash have only seen such battlefield on TV. But here they stood and made themselves ready to win their first badge.

But when Ash saw the battlefield it came up a few blurry images in his head, he did not understand what they meant and why he had them in the head.

_A 5-year-old boy who had a big smile on his lips sat in the stands and would look at something quite amazing. His tousled black hair was a bigger mess than it usually is. Beside the boy sat there a long young woman who moved a brown hair away from her face. They would see a battle between a gym leader and a man with black messy hair._

"_I choose you Raichu!" Cried the man when he threw up a white red Pokéball in the air, the battle would begin._

"Pikapi?" Pikachu said as he tried to get his best friend's attention, it worked. Ash turned his head and looked into Pikachu's black eyes and smiled, Pikachu frowned and began to push Ash on the cheek with his yellow paws. "Pikapika chuu!" Complained Pikachu irritably.

"Eh.. What?" Asked Ash confused, he could not understand what Pikachu said. Pikachu fell down from Ash's shoulder and landed on the ground with a thud, he was so frustrated that Ash could not understand that he was worried about him.

"I think Pikachu was worried about you…" Brock said as he turned and looked at Ash. "Pikachu talked to you but suddenly did not you answer, he tried to get you back to the reality." Explained Brock. Ash stood completely still for a few seconds then he realized what the older boy had told him and knelt down.

"Thanks buddy that you are worried about me, but I'm just fine." Ash assured the anxious mouse when he put a loving hand on Pikachu's head, Pikachu enjoyed by feeling of being patted. Pikachu climbed on Ash's shoulder and pressed his cheek against Ash's cheek.

"Forrest can you be the judge?" Brock asked as he looked at his brother, Forrest nodded. Ash, Brock and Forrest went up to the battlefield. Ash and Pikachu stood on the other side of the battlefield, Brock stood calmly in front of Ash on the other side of the battlefield and Forrest stood on the side of the battlefield.

"This battle will be between the gym leader Brock and his challenger is Ash. There will be a 1-1 battle until one of the trainer's Pokémon can't continue the battle." Said a judge who was standing on the side of the battlefield, he held up a green and a red flag. The judge turned his head toward to the gym leader and the challenger, "Are both sides ready?"

"Yes!/Yes..!"

"Alright" Brock and Ash made themselves ready for a battle, "Choose your Pokémon."

"Onix!" Brock shouted as he threw the ball up in the air, but before Onix could appear so had Ash already sent out Pikachu in the battle.

"Pikachu I choose you!" Ash yelled out and pointed out to the battlefield, Pikachu obeyed and jumped down from Ash's shoulder.

"Begin the battle" Cried the judge when he swung around with both flags.

"…"

"…"

Ash stood still and said not to Pikachu what he would do. Pikachu stood in battle position and waited, but he never got any command about what he would do, "Pikapi?" Pikachu turned and looked confusedly at his human friend.

"What?" Asked a confused Ash.

Pikachu sighed and a sweat drop could appear on the side of Pikachu's head. Brock laughed nervously and had a sweat drop on the side too. "PIKAPIKA CHUU!" complained Pikachu.

"Oooh.. It is me who have the first attack?" Asked Ash nervously. Pikachu sighed, but nodded relieved. He was just glad that the battle would begin.

"Okay Pikachu use Thundershock!" Pikachu nodded and called out "Pika!". Pikachu concentrated all his energy to his cheeks.

"PIKAAACHUUUUU!"

Lots of electricity shot out of the little yellow mouse and hits the big rock. For both Ash and Pikachu's surprise Brock stood there with his arms crossed, he did nothing to help his Pokémon.

"_What's wrong with Brock? He said that the gym leaders are not evil, but now he lets his own Pokémon be shocked without to do something!" _Figured Ash with a frown, but his angry thoughts burst like a balloon when Brock jumped into the battle.

"Alright Onix free yourself from that Thundershock!" Said Brock high and immediately Onix opened his eyes. Onix moved on his long tail and blocked the attack from hitting himself, The Rock type showed no pain from the attack.

But for Ash who had already thought that the victory was in his hand was mildly surprised, he understood nothing, "What?! B-But Pikachu hit Onix with his Thundershock!" Ash did not understood something about this, how could Onix withstand a direct hit from Pikachu?!

"Onix is a Rock type Pokémon and are strong against electric types, electric attacks takes almost no damage at all on Onix." Explained Brock with a little smile, but for Ash there was no smile.

Ash stood there in shock and saw how his little buddy fought hard to use an attack that does not do any damage to their opponents, "We can not win .." Ash whispered as he shook his head slowly, he could see how Pikachu was getting tired, "Stop use Thundershock!" Pikachu stopped their attack and looked confusedly at Ash.

"Pi.. Pikachu?" Asked Pikachu when he was breathing hard, he had spent much of their energy on his first attack.

But before Ash could say anything so gave Brock his first command to his Pokémon, "Onix use Bind on Pikachu." Onix's tail surrounded Pikachu, tail wrapped around Pikachu and lifted him in the air. Pikachu tried to fight away from Onix's tail, but he was stuck and his electric attacks did no damage to Onix.

"Give up." Ash looked at Brock surprised, "There is no chance that Pikachu will get loose. I do not want to hurt your Pikachu, give up while you still can." Ash looked up at his buddy and saw how Pikachu struggled to get loose, but that his embattled did not do any good.

"I.. I give up.." Ash acknowledged his defeat, he saw how Onix released Pikachu and how Pikachu's black eyes was inconsequential.

Ash ran up to Pikachu and took him up in his protective arms, he looked down and saw how Pikachu's giddy eyes changed back into his black eyes, "You did a great job buddy, I'm sorry I exposed you for this." Pikachu looked up at Ash and smiled a warm smile, he had been worried about being abandoned.

Brock saw the heartwarming sight in front of him and smiled, he praised his Pokémon for profit and returned him back in his Pokéball. Brock sat Onix's Pokéball on the belt and went over to his opponent.

"The winner of this battle is the gym leader Brock." the judge said as he raised the green flag on the side Brock had stood and raised the red flag against Ash's side.

"You should take Pikachu to the Pokémon Center." Ash turned around and saw Brock with a smile.

"A Pokémon Center?" Asked Ash confused, Brock sighed.

"A Pokémon Center is a place where your Pokémon can be healed and rest. They can rent a room and sleep there if you want to, all the food is free an-"Brock did not even finish before Ash interrupted him.

"So it is like a hospital for Pokémon?" Asked Ash with a guess, Brock nodded. Ash smiled and was about to go, but then he stopped and turned to face Brock, "Thank you Brock for the battle, I will come back and then I want to have a new battle between Pikachu and Onix."

Brock nodded and smiled, "I can not wait for the day, I will wait and hope for an exciting battle." Ash nodded and smiled before walking out of the gym Ash with his damaged Pikachu.

* * *

"Are you sure he'll be okay?"

"Yes young man, you need not be worried I had done this a million times before your Pikachu." Tried Sister Joy to explain for the stressed young man that everything would be fine, but he proceeded to ask how his Pikachu felt.

"Go to the restaurant and take some food to calm the nerves." Joy noticed how calm the man did not stop looking at her anxiously, she sigh, "I will take care of your Pokémon and I promise that he will be okay." This time nodded Ash reluctantly and walked towards the restaurant.

* * *

Ash sat on his seat and put down the plate of food, he stared at the splendid food. He began to cut the piece of meat and used the knife to take some rice (with béarnaise sauce) on the fork, he stuffed the fork in his mouth and chewed the food.

Suddenly heard Ash an angry voice from the outside, _"Go away, leave me alone!" _Ash frowned and looked out through the window. There he saw a boy who looked to be about his age, but it was not the older teenager he frowned against, it was the orange Pokémon cried in front of the blue-haired boy.

"_I do not need a weak Pokémon like you!" _The boy shouted angrily as he kicked the orange Pokémon. Ash could feel his blood began to boil, how could damage a Pokémon!?

Ash stood up and left the steaming food alone on the table. Ash walked with quick steps past the Sister Joy, he did not even hear when the beautiful pink-haired Sister Joy called after him.

"Wait, your Pikachu is-"She frowned when she heard the front door shut.

* * *

The injured Pokémon stared up into his trainers eyes, he hugged his beloved trainer's leg and refuses to let his trainer go, but his trainer snorted and shook off the orange Pokémon.

"Stop!" Cried a voice behind them, both of them turned and saw a black-haired boy running towards them. "What do you think you're doing?!" The boy shouted angrily as he looked into the blue-haired's eyes with a flame of hatred.

"It's not your problem." Snorted the blue-haired trainer, "Charmander belongs to me and I can do whatever I want with him." Charmander looked up at his trainer and felt a stab in the heart, his trainer did not care about him?

"You can not own a life!" Ash shouted angrily, he clenched his fists in frustration and anger, "I will take Charmander to the Pokémon Center so that he can recover." Asked/ demanded Ash. Charmander's trainer just shrugged, put his hands in his jeans and left.

Charmander saw how his trainer left him, his version became blurred and he lay down to die, he could not care less about life right now

"Hey Charmander..?" Said a friendly voice beside him, Charmander looked up and saw the black-haired boy. The boy lifted him up in his arms and hugged him gently with his arms, Charmander must admit that it felt warm and safe.

"I will take you to the Pokémon Center so that Sister Joy can take care of you." Charmander looked into his brown eyes and nodded, how could he say no to he who saved his life?

With once an injured Pokémon in his arms so ran Ash against the Pokémon Center again.

-oOo-

"Okay honestly how do you treat your Pokémon?" Charmander had fallen asleep in Ash's arms and whimpering in his sleep, "I mean look at the little poor thing.."

"Charmander not belong to me." Sister Joy raised an eyebrow, had he stolen it? "His former trainer kicked Charmander and I could not accept it.." After that statement Joy nodded approval and took the battered Charmander from Ash's arms.

"I'll take care of Charmander." She said with the same old sweet voice as usual, Ash nodded and reluctantly went away.

When Ash had gone away went Sister Joy in the same room as she had sat the young man's Pikachu.

-oOo-

Pikachu had been healed by Chansey and had perk up, he had a little pain here and there, but he felt much better. Pikachu looked at the sleeping Charmander, but suddenly began Charmander to move and sat up.

**Pokémon Translate**

"How are you doing?" Asked Pikachu, he looked with pity eyes on Charmander.

"W..Where am I?" Murmured Charmander as he rubbed the top of the head, he knew lots of patches, "Who are you?" Pikachu looked anxiously at Charmander and decided to tell.

"You are in the Pokémon Center, Sister Joy and Chansey healed you up." Charmander looked down at his feet and so began the memories playing in his head, "My friend brought you here so you could heal in peace and quiet." Charmander was impressed when the yellow mouse described his trainer as "my friend".

"Oh and my name is Pikachu!"

"M..My name is Charmander.."

**Pokémon Translate End**

Then the door opened and Sister Joy came into the room with a sweet smile, behind her came Chansey.

"Oh Charmander you are awake." Sister Joy walked up to both of the two Pokémon and put out a bowl of food in front of them, "Eat up!" Pikachu hesitated no second and started to eat, but Charmander looked at the food and began to cry.

"Pika?" Asked Pikachu when he saw how Charmander began to cry. Sister Joy looked sadly at Charmander and put a reassuring hand on the sad Pokémon's head.

"Everything will be fine, you will never have to return to your trainer." Charmander nodded and took a bite in his mouth, he chewed and swallowed the food.

"Your trainer waiting for you, you can-"

Before Sister Joy could not finish before Pikachu ran to find his friend "PIKAPI!" Pikachu cried after his friend, Sister Joy smiled, but Charmander dropped the food on the bed and sighed sadly.

-oOo-

"PIKAPI!" Ash turned and before he could say hello so he pushed down on the ground of his yellow friend, Ash laughed and examined Pikachu after wounds.

"How are you buddy?"

"Pi pikachu!"

"Young man." Ash looked up and saw Sister Joy, beside her stood Charmander with a sad look, "I just wanted to thank you for the helping Charmander." Ash smiled and nodded, but then changed the smile to a serious expression.

"I feel sorry for Charmander to have had the boy like a trainer.."

"Yes, but now will Charmander find a new good trainer." Charmander looked at Ash. He wanted to go with Ash on his journey, but he does not dare to take the risk of being abandoned again.

"Okay bye, take care of yourself Charmander!" Ash waved goodbye as he walked out of the Pokémon Center.

After Ash had gone so put Sister Joy down to Charmander's height and looked at the sad Pokémon with warm eyes, "Come Charmander, you should rest."

Charmander looked up at Sister Joy, but then returned his gaze to the door where Ash had just left. Would he take the risk and get a new trainer?

* * *

"How far is it to go before the God Arceus will show himself?"

"Two months."

* * *

**BannanGodis: So what did you think of the chapter? I did not like the battle, but the rest was pretty okay. Please give me suggestions of what Pokemon Ash to catch! Tell me if my English is bad, thank you for reading! ;) + Have you seen the latest episode of Pokémon XY?! Serena cut her long hair so that it became short, she changed even her style! Tell me what you think about her new hair and style! :)**


	6. Not A Chapter

H-hello all my readers, plz don't kill me or give me a murder glance !

I'm really sorry I have not updated in a long while, I am ashamed to say it. First, in the beginning it was just laziness, but now (okay, a little laziness still is left) I have come into a phase that I call "Anime dependent", and I can't beat myself free. But now it is also a bit stressful in my life with national tests, homework, normal tests, election to the high school and my life outside the computer. I'm not saying this is good excuses, but that is my reason, I'm sorry but you will probably have to wait a while for an update. Plz forgive me and have a nice life, Arceus protect you! :)


End file.
